The invention relates to aircraft instrumentation and more specifically concerns an aircraft display generated from wind data to enhance safe piloting techniques especially in anomalous wind environments (wind shear).
The invention utilizes the measurements of ground speed and of wind velocity in three mutually perpendicular directions. These measurements are processed to form a display useful to the pilot during wind anomalies. In the past the pilot has had a considerable amount of information displayed to him which he synthesized to make his decision as to what he should do during wind anomalies. The obvious disadvantages of this method of operation are that it takes time which the pilot might not have and it is subject to pilot error especially when he is acting in emergency situations.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide a simple easy-to-use display that is useful to a pilot when his aircraft is subjected to wind anomalies.
Another object of this invention is to provide from wind measurements a display useful under wind anomaly conditions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a display of the changes in lift of an aircraft.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a capability of utilizing look-ahead anomalous wind data by providing a display predicting how the aircraft will respond to these look-ahead anomalies.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawings.